Dalnim That Embraces Haenim
by mayonice08
Summary: Bagiku, Hyukjae itu seperti cahaya rembulan. Dalnim-ku yang kusayang. Haehyuk Fic. Bagian 3. Last Part. Publish. Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Dalnim That Embraces Haenim**

 **Copyright ©Mayonice08**

 **2012**

 **a Haehyuk Fic**

 **ROMANCE, ANGST**

 **AU, YAOI, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyukjae itu ...**

 **Seperti cahaya rembulan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: Ini adalah ff lama yang baru sempat ku post. Judul mengalami perubahan dan penambahan cerita. Semoga suka.**

 **Ost Fic: Secondhand Serenade – Broken**

 **.**

 **Bagian 1**

 **.**

Donghae mengecupnya pagi sekali. Pemuda itu menopangkan kepalanya dengan lengan sambil berbaring miring di samping Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang masih mengantuk membiarkan Donghae membubuhkan ciuman di wajahnya.

"Pagi, _sunshine_ ," panggilnya sayang. Namun, tak ada pergerakan dari Hyukjae. Pemuda manis tersebut kembali bergelung. Malahan, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae.

" _Sunshine~"_ panggilan sayang itu berulang.

"Hmm, aku bukan _sunshine_ ," elak Hyukjae masih dengan mata terkatup.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup pelipis Hyukjae penuh kasih. "Kalau bukan _sunshine_ , lalu apa?" tanyan dengan senyuman.

Dari sudut mata, Hyukjae melirik Donghae. Satu lengannya ia lingkarkan di tubuh Donghae sambil melesakkan tubuhnya semakin dekat. Ia memandang dada bidang Donghae yang terbalut _wifebeater_ warna putih. Memainkan satu jemarinya yang bebas di atas dalaman itu.

"Cahaya bulan," balas Hyukjae cepat. Ia malu mengatakannya.

"Cahaya bulan?" Jawaban Hyukjae sukses membuat Donghae penasaran. Donghae menggumam mendengarnya.

"Iya cahaya bulan," ulang Hyukjae meyakinkan Donghae sekali lagi.

"Kenapa?" Pemuda itu bertanya lebih lanjut.

Hyukjae menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Donghae. Obyek pandangannya beralih kepada wajah Donghae yang menatapnya sayang. "Aku bukanlah _sunshine_ , aku lebih tepatnya seperti cahaya bulan. Bulan. Bulan yang selalu bergantung pada matahari. Bagiku, Donghae lah yang menjadi _sunshine_. Donghae menjadi cahayaku yang paling terang. Lalu, seperti bulan. Aku hanyalah cahaya bulan. Yang selalu berada di belakang, sebagai cerminan matahari. Cahaya bulan memang tak pernah secerah dan seterang cahaya matahari, tapi bulan tak pernah sedetikpun pergi meninggalkan matahari. Seperti cahaya bulan, meski dalam gelap dan remang. Meski dalam ketidaktahuan, aku selalu berusaha bersinar untuk Donghae. Tanpa matahari, bulan tak pernah bisa bercahaya. Sepertiku, tanpa Donghae,"

Hangat itu menelusup ke dalam ruang-ruang kecil hati Donghae. Penuturan Hyukjae membuat hatinya melambung bahagia. Hyukjae-lah sinar dihidupnya. Ia bisa apa tanpa pemuda manis ini, huh?

Tapi Hyukjae melihatnya dengan cara berbeda. Hyukjae menyanjungnya yang penuh cacat ini. Hyukjae mencintainya yang luka ini.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar menggombal, _my moonlight_?" tanyanya. Ia menggesekkan puncak hidungnya pada Hyukjae.

Kekasihnya itu tersenyum riang. "Memangnya, hanya Donghae yang boleh menggombal? Aku juga bisa kan, _my sunshine_ ," balas pemuda kurus itu.

Donghae tak bisa menahan tangannya. Ia mencubit pipi Hyukjae, gemas. Kekasih manisnya itu mengaduh pelan, sambil melayangkan tatapan kesal.

"Dalnim-ku, cahaya bulan-ku sayang," bisik Donghae. Tiba-tiba mulutnya mengeja nama itu untuk menyebut Hyukjae. Baginya sekarang, Hyukjae seperti Dalnim―Dewi Bulan. Dewi Bulan dalam pelukannya. Dewi Bulan miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak awal Donghae sudah menyadari akan satu hal. Berhubungan dengannya akan serumit ini. Donghae memang bukan orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Karakter Donghae yang kaku di luar tapi begitu hangat di dalam, sangat membingungkan bagi beberapa orang yang berniat mendekatinya.

Donghae yang sudah sering berganti pacar tanpa menemukan seorang tambatan hati yang cocok, ia bahkan pantas disebut sebagai _womanizer_. Pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan Hyukjae berujung pada rasa ketertarikan Donghae. Ia mengenal Hyukjae sebagai salah satu model yang akan membawakan _brand_ baru di perusahaannya.

Hyukjae adalah pemuda campuran Korea-Perancis. Meski secara garis wajah ia nyaris tak menunjukkan keturunan Perancis. Hyukjae terlihat sepenuhnya seperti orang Korea, kecuali jika melihat warna maniknya yang sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang Asia. Hyukjae bermanik kelabu. Manik kelabu yang terlihat jernih dan hangat. Serta warna rambut Hyukjae yang blonde alami. Itu bukan hasil _bleaching_ seperti yang orang lain tuduhkan.

Beribukan seorang wanita Perancis yang cantik dengan kulit putih susu. Hyukjae mewarisi keindahan dari Ibunya. Sedangkan, bentuk mata bulatnya yang berbinar itu menurun dari Ayahnya. Modal yang sangat cukup untuk bergelut di dunia permodelan. Hyukjae memulai karirnya ketika ia masih di bangku sekolah menengah. Dari coba-coba, menjadi ketagihan. _Fashion week_ di Paris adalah salah satu job yang sering Hyukjae terima. Hingga ia masuk jajaran model muda yang cukup terkenal di Paris.

Hampir sebagian hidup Hyukjae ia habiskan di Perancis. Baru dua tahun ini Hyukjae pindah ke Korea. Ibu Hyukjae menikah lagi dengan lelaki Perancis setelah berpisah dengan Ayahnya. Hal itu menjadi alasan Hyukjae diboyong pulang ke Korea.

Meski pindah ke Korea. Hal itu tak menyurutkan keinginan Hyukjae untuk menjalani mimpinya. Model adalah hidup Hyukjae. Ia segera terlibat kontrak dengan satu perusahaan besar di Korea dan menjadi _brand ambassador_ nya. Hal yang mengantarkan Hyukjae bertemu Donghae.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae temperamental. Itulah yang Hyukjae tangkap ketika Donghae membentaknya untuk pertama kali. Pemuda tampan itu melayangkan tatapan nyalang saat Hyukjae baru sampai ke apartemennya.

Hyukjae terkaget melihat Donghae sudah ada di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia yang lelah dengan pemotretan seharian, awalnya bahagia melihat Donghae. Hyukjae merasa senang karena bisa melihat kekasihnya itu. Namun segalanya berubah ketika amarah Donghae pecah tepat di tengah koridor apartemennya.

Mata Hyukjae memerah. Ia merasakan kantung air matanya bergejolak ingin tumpah. Suara bentakan Donghae yang tiba-tiba membuat pikiran Hyukjae berkecamuk. Kekasihnya itu segera menarik tangannya, atau bisa dibilang menyeretnya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Siapa lelaki itu?" Donghae berulang kali menanyakan kalimat itu. Ia tak memberikan waktu pada Hyukjae untuk berpikir. Menuntut Hyukjae dengan pertanyaan dan tuduhan.

"Hyukjae, jawab aku! Siapa lelaki itu?" bentakan Donghae berulang.

Hyukjae meringis ketika tangannya yang digenggam Donghae dicengkeram erat. Ia yakin itu akan menimbulkan bekas merah.

"Donghae, lepaskan tanganku, sakit," rintih Hyukjae.

"Katakan padaku, siapa lelaki itu, Hyukjae!" Terdengar seperti perintah mutlak.

Hyukjae bingung. Lelaki mana yang Donghae maskudkan.

"Apa perlu kuingatkan lelaki itu?" cecar Donghae.

"Donghae..."

"Aku melihatmu bersama lelaki itu di kafe. Lelaki brengsek yang sudah berani menyentuhmu itu. Aku tak suka melihatmu bersamanya," pernyataan yang dilayangkan Donghae begitu penuh ketegasan.

"Donghae-ah, dia hanya teman kerjaku. Dia bukan siapa-siapa, lagipula aku tak makan siang bersamanya saja. Kami makan bersama beberapa staf yang lain " elak Hyukjae. Ia mengerti siapa yang dimaksudkan Donghae. Teman sesama model yang satu agensi dengannya. Choi Siwon. Donghae-nya tengah cemburu ternyata. Berarti ia sangat mencintai Hyukjae, kan? Hyukjae merasa senang dengan hal itu.

"Aku takkan segan-segan mematahkan kakinya jika ia berniat mendekatimu, Hyuk-ah." Pernyataan itu lebih terdengar seperti ancaman. Donghae mengucapkannya dengan nada mendesis. Hyukjae meringis ngilu mendengarnya. Donghae yang cemburu, menakutkan.

"Donghae... kau tahu, kan? Aku hanya mencintaimu," Hyukjae berusaha menenangkan Donghae.

Ekspresi Donghae yang mengeras tadi, kini berubah sedih. Ekspresi resah dan sedih. Hyukjae sangat terluka melihat tatapan sedih Donghae padanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyukjae-ah," pinta Donghae. "Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku, aku takut kau akan bersama lelaki lain," lanjut Donghae dengan gelisah.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Demi Donghae. Hyukjae rela melepaskan pilihannya._

Manik Hyukjae bertaut pandang dengan Donghae. Lelaki yang hampir satu bulan resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu tengah mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

Hyukjae suka bermanja dengan Donghae. Ia suka cara Donghae memperlakukannya. Pandangan Donghae yang meneduhkan dan membuat hatinya berdesir.

"Hyukjae-ah,"

"Iya," Hyukjae menyusupkan jemarinya pada kelembutan surai Donghae. Ia mengusap dengan sayang kening kekasihnya itu yang tengah tiduran nyaman di pahanya.

"Dalnim-ku mencintaiku?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae terkekeh geli. Semenjak percakapan tentang cahaya bulan dan cahaya matahari pagi itu. Donghae sering menyebutnya sebagai Dalnim sekarang. Menyerukan _moonlight_ sebagai panggilan sayang.

"Dalnim mencintai Haenim-nya yang menyebalkan," balasnya tanpa menahan tawa. Mungkin dulu Hyukjae akan berkata eww kalau melihat pasangan bertingkah sepertinya saat ini.

"Benarkah? Seperti _moonlight_ yang mencintai _sunshine_ nya, kan?" tanya Donghae lagi, begitu antusias.

Donghae kekanakan. Hyukjae sangat suka sisi Donghae yang ini. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, Dalnim-ku sayang akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku, kan?" tukas Donghae.

Alis Hyukjae tercenung. "Tergantung, permintaan apa dulu."

"Dalnim-ku, tinggalah bersamaku. Aku tak bisa pisah jauh darimu," ucap Donghae. Entah ia terlalu mendramatisir atau memang kenyataan yang ia rasakan seperti itu.

Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba dimintai seperti itu terkaget. Mereka belum berpacaran selama sebulan. Tapi, perasaannya mendalam untuk lelaki ini. Namun, _move in_ apakah tidak terlalu cepat?

"Hae..."

"Hyukjae-ah, kumohon. Jangan katakan tidak. Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

"Hae..."

"Hiduplah bersamaku. Tinggallah di apartemen ini bersamaku, Hyukjae-ah, _my moonlight_."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Demi Donghae. Hyukjae rela melepaskan mimpinya._

Donghae cemburu.

Hyukjae rasanya ingin menangis ketika menatap wajah cemburu Donghae. Hyukjae tak kuasa jika dihadapkan dengan Donghae yang bersikap dingin padanya. Ia tak kuasa.

"Kau bilang tak ada apa-apa? Kau berbohong padaku, kan Hyukjae?" tudingan itu menyakitkan.

"Donghae, sungguh. Aku tak ada apa-apa dengannya," Hyukjae bersikeras mengelak. Ia memang mengucapkan hal yang sesugguhnya.

Donghae mengacungkan handphone-nya di depan wajah Hyukjae. layar ponsel tersebut menampilkan foto dirinya dengan rekan kerjanya. Choi Siwon. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu. Dari gambar tersebut, Hyukjae tampak berjalan beriringan dnegan Siwon. Mereka tampak terlihat seperti berbisik. Padahal, sejujurnya Hyukjae tak berdiri sedekat itu dengan Siwon. Angel foto yang tepat membuat potret mereka menimbulkan spekulasi yang berbeda.

"Katakan dengan jujur Hyukjae-ah."

Pantas Donghae begitu marah. Hyukjae kalang kabut. "Donghae..."

"Katakan padaku! Apa perlu aku benar-benar menghajar lelaki brengsek ini, huh?"

Tanpa pikir panjang. Hyukjae segera menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Donghae. Ia memeluk pemuda itu sambil menyerukan namanya. Hyukjae berharap, pelukannya itu mampu meredakan temperamen Donghae yang meledak.

Keheningan menyapa keduanya. Sampai, suara sesengukan Hyukjae terdengar. Hyukjae merasakan Donghae mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu. Kau semakin membuatku gila jika aku melihatmu berdekatan dengan lelaki itu, Hyukjae,"tutur kekasihnya itu.

Donghae menangkup bahu Hyukjae. Mengguncangnya. "Katakan padaku kau akan berhenti jadi model, cukup di sisiku saja Hyukjae!"

Model adalah impian Hyukjae. Ia merangkak pelan sampai berhasil berada di posisi ini. Hyukjae memang bukan model yang sangat melejit. Tapi, Hyukjae punya reputasi dan karir yang cemerlang.

Haruskah, ia membuang mimpinya?

Donghae membanting handphone yang ia genggam, ia melemparnya pada dinding di belakang Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae..."

Jangan! Jangan tatapan sedih itu. Jangan melayangkannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae takkan mampu mengelak jika Donghae sudah melakukannya.

Memejamkan kelopak matanya. Hyukjae menyembunyikan manik kelabunya itu. Ia takut. Donghae membuatnya takut. Ia takut, Tuhan. Donghae yang meledak-ledak membuatnya begitu ketakutan. Ia ingin Donghae-nya kembali. _Sunshine-_ nya kembali. Jangan Donghae yang ini Tuhan.

Tubuh Hyukjae gemetar. Ia takut.

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

 **.**

 **.**

 _Err-entahlah. Apa ini buruk? Ini twoshoot. Lanjutannya akan di post sesegera mungkin._

 _Mohon, review?Atau favorit?Atau follow?_

 _Thanks guys._


	2. Dalnim and Haenim

**Dalnim That Embraces Haenim**

 **Copyright ©Mayonice08**

 **2012**

 **a Haehyuk Fic**

 **ROMANCE, ANGST**

 **AU, YAOI, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyukjae itu ...**

 **Seperti cahaya rembulan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: Ini adalah ff lama yang baru sempat ku post. Judul mengalami perubahan dan penambahan cerita. Semoga suka.**

 **Ost Fic: Secondhand Serenade – Broken**

 **.**

 **Bagian 2**

 **.**

Kekasihnya itu tengah terlelap. Donghae tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis dan memohon pada Hyukjae untuk mengabulkan keinginannya. Donghae berbaring miring memeluknya dari belakang. Deru nafasnya yang stabil menandakan ia tak terjaga.

Hyukjae tak pernah mengira Donghae akan sebergantung itu padanya. Donghae itu sosok yang mandiri. Donghae sosok yang kaku di hadapan orang lain. Namun, di depannya, pemuda itu seolah bertransformasi menjadi sosok lain.

Hyukjae memandang tangan Donghae yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tertidur pun, pemuda ini tak pernah melepaskannya. Donghae selalu memperangkapnya dalam pelukan. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di atas tangan Donghae, memainkan jemari Donghae yang hangat.

Berhenti menjadi model.

Sedetik pun tak pernah terbersit di hati Hyukjae ia akan melakukannya. Haruskah Hyukjae menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan Donghae?

Keinginan Hyukjae itu sederhana. Ia hanya ingin bahagia. Kebahagian bersama Donghae. Itu berarti, jika Donghae bahagia. Hyukjae pun bahagia. Sederhana sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyukjae, _ma chérie,_ " Ayah Hyukjae tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangan menyambut Hyukjae. Semenjak Hyukjae memutuskan pindah dengan Donghae. Intensitas pertemuan mereka berkurang. Lelaki itu rindu bermanja-manja dengan anaknya.

"Papa sudah makan?" tanya Hyukjae.

Ayah-nya menggeleng.

"Aku bawa _pancake_ mapel dan salad buah kesukaan Papa," seru Hyukjae. Ia memamerkan rantang berisi makanan yang dibawanya.

Ayahnya segera menggiring Hyukjae menuju meja makan. Hyukjae menyiapkan piring dan minuman untuk sarapan. Ia segera bergegas meletakkannya di meja makan. Menarik kursi di samping Ayahnya.

" _Pancake_ buatanmu memang yang paling juara," puji Ayahnya sambil mengunyah _pancake_ dengan sirup mapel tersebut.

Hyukjae tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Makan yang banyak, Papa. Aku rindu sarapan bersama Papa," aku Hyukjae.

"Kau tak ada jadwal?"

Hyukjae menatap wajah Ayahnya lekat. "Aku mundur dari dunia model," lirihnya. Ayahnya cukup kaget mendengar penuturan Hyukjae.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu mimpimu," Ayah Hyukjae mengamati gelagat putra semata wayangnya.

"Tak apa, Papa. Donghae memintaku untuk tinggal di rumah saja. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat aku akan hengkang dari dunia model. Kupikir, jika aku keluar sekarang, tak ada bedanya," jawab Hyukjae.

"Donghae memaksamu?" Ayahnya segera menudingkan pertanyaan itu.

Kepala Hyukjae menggeleng cepat. "Tidak Papa, dia tak memaksaku, aku melakukannya karena kupikir―" Jemari Hyukjae bergerak mendekati tangan Ayahnya. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di atas tangan hangat sang Ayah. "―aku ingin memperjuangkan Donghae, Pa. Aku tak ingin egois. Aku harap kisah Papa dan Mama tidak terjadi padaku."

Ketakutan Hyukjae akan perpisahan melanda hubungan percintaannya. Ayah dan Ibunya berpisah karena Ibu Hyukjae jauh lebih sibuk dengan karirnya. Hyukjae tahu jika percekcokan mereka berawal dari komunikasi yang buruk serta ego masing-masing. Ibunya terlalu memuja karirnya. Sedang Ayah Hyukjae yang agak kolot kala itu, berharap Ibu Hyukjae untuk keluar dari pekerjaan dan memfokuskan diri pada keluarganya. Semua berujung pada perceraian. Hyukjae tak mau hal itu terjadi padanya.

"Hyukjae-ah, apa Donghae membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Ayah Hyukjae. Lelaki itu begitu khawatir. Ia tahu Hyukjae menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Mencintai Donghae itu mudah. Seperti aliran air yang mengalir menuju lautan lepas. Ia tinggal membiarkan hatinya bergerak sendiri. Tahu-tahu cintanya sudah sebesar lautan pada Donghae.

Bersama Donghae itu sulit. Kekasihnya bukanlah pemuda biasa. Donghae punya masa lalu yang membuat ia seperti ini. Ketakutan. Kegelisahan Donghae kehilangannya. Temperamen Donghae yang meledak. Cemburunya. Egoisnya. Hal itu melukai Hyukjae.

Lantas, jika Ayahnya bertanya apakah ia bahagia? Jauh dalam lubuk hati, Hyukjae menemukan bahagia ketika ia bersama Donghae. Kekasihnya itu memberikan cahaya baru di hidupnya. Terlepas dari apapun sikap Donghae yang begitu salah. Hyukjae bahagia.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia memeluk lengan sang Ayah. "Donghae membuatku bahagia, Papa. Papa tak usah khawatir," ucapnya.

Hyukjae bahagia, semenyedihkan dan seegois apapun Donghae terhadapnya. Asal bersama pemuda itu. Hyukjae bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sayang?"

Hyukjae menoleh ketika suara Donghae terdengar di gendang telinganya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya mengocok adonan roti. Menyunggingkan senyum pada kekasihnya itu, sebelum bergerak mendekat pada Donghae untuk mengecupnya.

"Selamat datang, aku tak mendengar suaramu membuka pintu,"ucap Hyukjae. Berganti mengecup pipi sebelah kiri Donghae.

Donghae meliriknya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kekasihnya itu tengah mengenakan apron. Apron berwanakan hijau jingga dengan aksen bunga-bunga kecil di bagian ujungnya. Tangan Hyukjae juga terbalut sarung tangan untuk memasak.

"Kau terlalu asik dengan kegiatanmu, sedang apa, hm?" Donghae membawa kekasihnya itu dalam pelukan.

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan sambil mendorong Donghae untuk melepaskannya. "Lepaskan, Hae. Kotor. Tubuhku penuh tepung. Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa, hm?"

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Pertanyaan Donghae itu dijawab dengan kerutan dahi Hyukjae. Hyukjae melayangkan tatapan sebal. Sekali lagi ia mendorong tubuh kekar Donghae.

"Sudah sana mandi, kau akan tahu jawabannya satu jam lagi," serunya kembali mendorong Donghae untuk keluar dari dapur apartemen.

Kekasihnya itu mengerucutkan bibir dan memasang ekspresi kecewa. "Aku belum menciummu sayang, mandinya nanti saja, ya?" tawar Donghae. Dasar lelaki.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau bisa memasak," aku Donghae. Ia menatap takjub pada kepingan biskuit kering di depannya. Bentuknya memang tak bulat sempurna, tapi dari harumnya biskuit itu terlihat begitu menggoda.

Hyukjae dengan telaten memasukkan kepingan biskuit itu ke dalam toples berukuran sedang. Donghae yang tak tahan, segera meraup satu keping. Ia menggigit biskuit berwarnakan coklat itu.

Renyah, garing, dan manis pas. Manis yang pas. Donghae suka ketika rasa coklat biskuitnya pecah di lidahnya. Tak begitu manis yang membuatnya enek. Rasa manis ini sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Enak, Hyukjae-ah," pujinya sambil mengambil satu keping lagi.

"Benarkah?" Hyukjae merona bahagia. Senyum gusinya tertampil cantik. Ia sudah lama tak memanggang biskuit. Terakhir kali ia membuat biskuit itu ketika masih di Perancis. Ketika Ibunya dan dirinya belum disibukkan dengan pekerjaan.

Hyukjae senang melihat Donghae mengunyah biskuit buatannya dengan lahap. Ia segera duduk di samping Donghae. Menopangkan tangan di atas meja sambil memandang kekasihnya itu.

Jika melihat tingkah Donghae yang kekanakkan seperti ini, semua orang pasti takkan percaya Donghae adalah sosok tempramental. Donghae sangat hangat, dia lembut, menyanjung Hyukjae penuh kasih. Tapi, ketika ia meledak. Semua itu lenyap. Digantikan Donghae yang mengerikan.

Hyukjae merelakan mimpinya demi lelaki ini. Ia berusaha menutup rapat impiannya. Membiarkan model menjadi masa lalunya. Kalau boleh memilih, Hyukjae ingin bertahan. Model adalah hidup Hyukjae. tapi, Donghae lebih penting dari hal itu. Sulit untuk melepaskan impiannya. Hyukjae belajar pelan-pelan untuk ikhlas melepaskannya. Mencari kegiatan lain untuk menyibukkan diri.

Seperti yang tengah Hyukjae lakukan saat ini. Ia sudah lama tak bersentuhan dengan dunia dapur. Menjadi penggangguran dadakan, Hyukjae suntuk. Menemukan dapur sebagai tempatnya melampiaskan gundah. Memanggang biskuit adalah langkah pertamanya. Ia rindu membuat _cake_ ataupun muffin aneka rasa.

"Cobalah ini sayang," Donghae berkata. Membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae. Donghae menyodorkan biskuit coklat yang tinggal separuh ke depan wajahnya.

Hyukjae membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Donghae menyuapinya. Belum sempat ia melahap biskuit itu. Donghae mendekatkan wajah mereka. Bibir tipis Donghae meraupnya. Melumat bibirnya dengan kasih. Hyukjae pasrah, ketika Donghae menciumnya penuh gairah. Ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu. Donghae melepas ciuamannya. Meninggalkan bibir Hyukjae yang mengkilat basah dan membengkak

"Benar-benar enak," seru Donghae dengan binar indah di maniknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Demi Donghae. Hyukjae melepaskan kebebasannya._

Cermin itu retak dan porak poranda. Suara pecahannya ketika vas bunga dilayangkan ke arah cermin cukup keras, memekakkan telinga. Donghae dengan nafas tak beraturan, naik turun. Menahan emosinya. Amarah tampak jelas terlihat di wajah Donghae.

Di hadapannya, Hyukjae tak meringsut menghindar. Meski kentara kalau ia ketakutan dengan sikap Donghae. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk tak menunjukkannya melalui pandangan. Hanya saja, ketika _gesture_ tubuh bisa berbohong, mata adalah jendela terhebat untuk menilik sebuah kejujuran.

"Sudah kubilang tak boleh keluar, ya tak boleh! Harus berapa kali aku menegaskannya kepadamu, Hyukjae!" teriak pemuda itu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Seolah ingin meninju sesuatu.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae nanar. Kali ini, apalagi salahnya? Apalagi tindakannya yang salah dan menyulut amarah Donghae.

"Aku tak suka orang lain menatapmu. Kalau aku bilang kau tak boleh melangkahkan kaki dari tempat ini. Kau harus patuh, Hyukjae!" Donghae membentaknya dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf.

Kelopak mata Hyukjae terpejam ketika mendengar kekasihnya itu berteriak. Ini bukan kali pertama Donghae meneriakkinya. Ini juga bukan kali pertama sakit di hatinya merayap dalam diam ketika pemuda kekanakan yang ia cintai berubah menjadi sosok lain ketika marah.

Telapak tangan Donghae menangkup kasar dagu Hyukjae. Tangan hangat itu yang biasa Hyukjae genggam, kini mencengkeram dagunya untuk menengadah.

Manik kelam dan bening itu menatapnya nyalang. Lambat laun, menjadi tatapan sedih. Tatapan sedih yang membuat Hyukjae tak mampu setitikpun menyelipkan perasaan benci dengan perlakuan Donghae.

"Kumohon, mengertilah. Hyukjae ..." Donghae berbisik lirih dengan ekspresinya yang sedih. Air mata sudah jatuh menggenang. Donghae tak pernah secengeng ini jika dihadapkan dengan orang lain. Hanya pada Hyukjae, air mata itu mudah jatuh. Hanya pada Hyukjae, perasaan Donghae teragukan. Dipenuhi ketakutan.

Hyukjae yang sedari awal menahan air matanya terjatuh, kini lumpuh dalam dekapan kekasihnya. Ia membiarkan Donghae merenggut tubuhnya dalam pelukan. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu memperangkapnya dalam pelukan posesifnya.

"Aku takut Hyukjae-ah. Aku takut kau pergi, dan meninggalkanku," lirih Donghae lagi. Suaranya serak diiringi tangis.

Jemari Hyukjae merangkak naik. Ia menyusupkan jari-jarinya ke dalam surai Donghae. Pelukan itu berbalas. Memeluk kekasihnya erat, Hyukjae menepuk punggung Donghae dengan sayang.

"Tak akan, Hae. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu," balasnya penuh keyakinan.

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae menurunkan ponsel yang tengah ia genggam. Sebuah panggilan dari Perancis. Ayah tirinya menelpon langsung. Ayahnya itu memberikan kabar mengenai kondisi Ibunya.

Hyukjae terlalu kaget untuk berkata apa-apa. Ibunya yang selama ini ia kenal adalah tipikal wanita yang bersemangat, penuh keceriaan dan energik. Selama ini, Ibunya menyembunyikan kondisi kesehatannya dari Hyukjae maupun Ayah Hyukjae.

Mark―suami Ibu Hyukjae mengabarkan tentang Ibunya yang tengah terbaring selama satu minggu dengan kondisi yang lemah. Hyukjae harus pulang. Bagaimanapun juga, ia takkan tega berdiam diri disini sedangkan Ibunya tengah sakit di Perancis.

Pulang? Sepertinya hal itu akan susah Hyukjae lakukan. Ia harus memohon pada Donghae untuk mengizinkannya. Baru saja pemuda itu menyeruak masuk dalam pikirannya. Donghae tengah berdiri di ambang pintu depan.

Kekasihnya itu meletakkan sepatu yang ia kenakan. Langkahnya cepat menuju Hyukjae. Donghae terlihat lelah. Pemuda itu memeluk Hyukjae cepat.

"Aku pulang," gumamnya.

Hyukjae menyambut pelukan itu dengan suka cita. Ia mengeratkan lengannya pada bahu Donghae. Menepuk sayang punggung itu.

"Dalnim-ku masak apa hari?" tanya Donghae tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Masakan kesukaanmu, mandi dulu sana. Setelah itu kita bisa makan bersama," Hyukjae menyarankan. Ia membantu Donghae melepas dasi yang melingkar di lehernya. Menarik dasi itu lepas dari kemeja yang Donghae kenakan.

"Hae... bolehkah aku pergi beberapa hari ke Perancis?" Hyukjae bertanya agak ragu. Ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Donghae yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku, Hyukjae-ah?" desis Donghae. Pemuda itu seketika memandang Hyukjae tajam.

Rambut-rambut halus di belakang leehr Hyukjae berdiri. Tubuhnya entah kenapa bereaksi cepat ketika Donghae mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan meledak.

"Bukan, Hae. A―" tergagap Hyukjae susah melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia terlalu takut bertemu pandang dengan Donghae.

"Sudah kubilang. Kau tak boleh kemanapun, kan? Apa kau tak mengerti, hah?" suara Donghae mulai naik satu oktaf.

Tubuh Hyukjae mulai gemetar. Hyukjae takut. Tapi, ia takkan menyerah kali ini."Hae, aku hanya akan pergi sebentar. Aku takkan―"

"Kau sudah berjanji. Kau sudah berjanji!" Donghae berteriak lagi. Memotong ucapan Hyukjae. Tak membiarkan kekasihnya itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Kepala Hyukjae berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. Hatinya juga. Rasanya sakit. Sesak.

Hyukjae menangis tersedu. Lelehan air mata itu salah satu bukti rasa sakit yang didera hatinya. Ia benar-benar lelah menahan perasaan tertekannya. Rasa cintanya yang mendalam, membuat Hyukjae buta akan sikap Donghae yang salah. Kegelisahan dan keposesifan Donghae yang melebihi batas wajar.

"Aku akan pergi, baik tanpa izinmu atau tidak," seru Hyukjae. Pernyataannya tersebut membuat keheningan seketika muncul di ruangan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih kepada :**

 **Sugarplum137, kakimulusheenim, rani . gaem. 1, Haehyuklee, dekdes, haesyah elfishy, eunhyukuke, yungyung, Polarise437, lee ikan, RianaTieEdge, nurul. p. putri, naehyuk61, ryesung, Lee Haerieun, ahahyuk, jewELF, nyukkunyuk, HAEHYUK IS REAL, malaallrise. Silver, kartikawaii, haehyuk86, NkPark, Haehyuk456, TakanOnodera, Wonhaesung Love, choco137, ibessemalina,.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ma chérie**_ _itu panggilan sayang dalam bahasa Perancis untuk anak cewek. Padahal disini Hyuk cowok -_-. So sorry, anggap saja artinya benar ya._

 _Terimakasih yang sudah meninggalkan review,favorit, follow dan yang telah menyediakan waktunya membaca ff ini. ff ini jadinya 3shoot. Chapter terakhir sesegera mungkin dipost._

 _Mohon, review?Atau favorit?Atau follow?_

 _Thanks guys._


	3. Cinta Selalu Tahu Jalan Pulang

**Dalnim That Embraces Haenim**

 **Copyright ©Mayonice08**

 **2012**

 **a Haehyuk Fic**

 **ROMANCE, ANGST**

 **AU, YAOI, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyukjae itu ...**

 **Seperti cahaya rembulan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n: Ini adalah ff lama yang baru sempat ku post. Judul mengalami perubahan dan penambahan cerita.**

 **Terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mengikuti ff ini sampai bagian terakhir.**

 **Maaf jika jalan cerita tak sesuai dengan harapan kalian.**

 **Semoga suka.**

 **Ost Fic: Secondhand Serenade – Broken ( Italic plus Bold adalah lirik lagu ini)**

 **.**

 **Bagian 3**

 **Terakhir**

 **.**

 _ **Dalam siraman cahaya rembulan**_

 _ **Wajahmu berseri**_

 _ **Seperti ribuan berlian bagiku**_

 **.**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Setelah Donghae mendengarnya berkata ia akan pergi sekalipun Donghae tak mengizinkannya. Donghae berubah menjadi monster yang mengerikan. Emosinya seolah terpacu. Meledak-ledak. Tanpa pikir panjang. Kekasihnya itu segera mendekat kearahnya.

"DONGHAE!" jeritan Hyukjae terdengar ketika kekasihnya mendekat kearahnya. Hyukjae diseret Donghae. Hyukjae memberontak. Namun, cengkraman tangan Donghae begitu erat. Menyakitkan.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan," racau Hyukjae lagi. Ia lebih terdengar merengek. Namun, kekasihnya itu seperti kesetanan. Tak mempedulikan ucapannya. Menyeretnya.

"Tak akan," jawaban itu terdengar begitu tajam. Donghae tak peduli dengan permintaannya.

Dada Hyukjae sesak. Di hadapannya ini bukanlah sosok Donghae-nya. Haenim-nya tak akan sekasar ini. Haenim-nya yang memeluknya lembut dan penuh cinta. Aliran air mata itu tak berhenti. Masih saja turun, meski Hyukjae sudah lelah menangis. Donghae menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Jika hanya diseret dengan brutal oleh Donghae, ini bukan hal yang tak pernah ia alami.

Donghae melakukannya lagi. Donghae menyakitinya lagi. Ya Tuhan.

"Lepaskan Donghae, lepaskan," seru Hyukjae.

"Sudah kukatakan, tak akan! Apa kau tak mendengarku, hah?" tegas Donghae. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya kilat. Tubuh keduanya bertubrukan cepat. Secepat layangan tangan Donghae yang jatuh di pipi kekasihnya.

Manik Hyukjae membola. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan perlakuan Donghae. Hyukjae merasakan pipinya yang panas, memerah sakit. Tamparan Donghae terasa perih. Melukai kulit putihnya dengan bekas telapak tangan Donghae. Cengekaraman di pergelangan tangannya pun.

Ditahannya tangis itu yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Hyukjae berusaha menguatkan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Meski, maniknya sudah berkaca-kaca dan memerah. Hyukjae menundukkan kepala. Pemuda kurus itu menyerah. Ia membiarkan Donghae menyeretnya. Ia bahkan tak berkutik saat Donghae melemparkan tubuhnya ke sudut kamar. Kepala Hyukjae pusing. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Kepalanya tak sengaja terbentur dinding.

Hyukjae berusaha menahan suara untuk tidak meringis kesakitan. Pemuda itu berusaha terlihat kuat di hadapan Donghae. Hyukjae merasakan tubuhnya lelah, sakit. Hatinya apalagi. Seorang yang begitu ia cintai, memperlakukannya begitu kasar. Donghae memperlakukannya bak boneka usang yang tak punya perasaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae ingin menggeram marah. Ia mengikuti setiap pergerakan Hyukjae. Kekasihnya itu sedang mengepak barang dengan cepat. Koper berukuran sedang tengah terbuka. Dijejalkan beberapa baju yang dimasukkan sembarangan.

Donghae ingin berteriak seperti biasanya. Membiarkan emosinya meledak dan menyudutkan Hyukjae. Ia ingin mengurung kekasihnya itu agar tak bisa lari kemanapun.

Tapi, setiap memandang wajah kekasihnya. Melihat bekas tangannya terpampang merah di pipi Hyukjae.

Donghae jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu kotor. Tangannya sendirilah yang melukai kekasihnya. Donghae berkata ia mencintai Hyukjae. Lantas, apa yang dia lakukan itu bisa disebut tindakan cinta?

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah Donghwa menjadi pilihan Hyukjae untuk bersembunyi. Kakak kekasihnya itu tak berkomentar apapun saat melihat Hyukjae. Pemuda kurus itu datang dengan menyeret koper. Wajah Hyukjae yang sembap dan bengkak. Terlihat sekali jika pemuda itu sedang kacau. Namun, Donghwa belum berkomentar apapun. Lelaki itu menggiring Hyukjae masuk ke rumahnya. Mempersilahkan Hyukjae untuk beristirahat di salah satu kamar tamu. Bahkan, Donghwa menyiapkan air untuk Hyukjae mandi. Lalu, piyama untuk berganti pakaian.

Donghwa mengantarkan secangkir teh dan kotak obat ke kamar tamu, tempat Hyukjae menginap malam ini. Hyukjae menyunggingkan senyum terima kasih. Lelaki itu tak langsung keluar dari kamar. Ia duduk di samping Hyukjae, di tepi ranjang.

"Donghae yang melakukannya, kan," tebak Donghwa.

Hyukjae menundukkan wajah. "Bukan," elaknya.

"Tak usah bohong, Hyukjae-ah. Katakan saja sejujurnya," lelaki itu kembali berucap. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Hyukjae.

Rasanya, air mata itu kembali ingin menyeruak. Berbondong-bondong turun. Hyukjae membiarkannya. Terjatuh di pipinya.

Pemuda kurus itu menambatkan pandangannya pada jari-jarinya. Ia memainkan jarinya sebagai pengalihan air matanya yang terus melesak jatuh. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya menahan suara tangisnya pecah. Rasanya lelah berpura-pura jika dia tak apa-apa.

"Sejak Ayah meninggal, Donghae jadi berubah. Ia menjadi sosok yang lain," ucap Donghwa mulai bercerita. Ia menurunkan usapan tangannya dari kepala Hyukjae.

Selama berhubungan dengan Donghae. Hyukjae memang tak banyak mengenal cerita masa lalu kekasihnya tersebut. Bukan karena Donghae tak pernah bercerita. Terkadang, Donghae akan berceloteh tentang masa kecilnya. Tapi setelahnya lelaki itu mengubah topik dengan hal lain.

"Ayah mendidik Donghae terlalu keras. Kepadaku, Ayah tak seambisius itu. Tapi, pada Donghae. Ayah selalu menekan Donghae menjadi seperti apa yang diinginkannya," Donghwa menjadi mengingat mendiang Ayahnya. Meski lelaki itu berkarakter dingin dan kaku, Donghwa merindukannya.

"Maafkan Donghae, Hyukjae-ah. Atas temperamennya yang buruk serta perasaannya yang mudah gelisah itu," Donghwa memandangnya tulus.

"Donghae besar di bawah tekanan. Ketika ia mampu menjadi apa yang Ayah inginkan, Ayah pergi meninggalkan kami. Kepergian Ayah begitu tiba-tiba. Diantara yang lain, Donghae mengalami pukulan yang cukup berat. Meski Ayah keras pada Donghae, beliau sangat dekat dengan Donghae. Aku bahkan sempat iri dengan kedekatan mereka."

Donghwa selalu iri melihat adiknya itu. Ayahnya memang selalu mengutamakan Donghae. Selalu berharap lebih pada adiknya tersebut. Kepergian Ayahnya sangat berdampak besar pada Donghae. Ayah-nya yang tak menunjukkan gejala seperti seorang yang sakit-sakitan, suatu sore ditemukan meninggal karena serangan jantung mendadak.

Kepergian Ayahnya membuat keluarga mereka kehilangan. Ibu, Donghae dan dirinya merasa tak siap dengan perpisahan, terutama Donghae. Hidup Donghae selalu berporos pada Ayahnya. Sekeras dan sekaku apapun sosok Ayah, Donghae selalu mengidolakan orang tuanya itu. Semenjak meninggalnya sang Ayah, Donghae mulai mengalami perasaan ganjil di dalam dirinya. Perasaan was-was, kegelisahan, kecemasan, keraguan yang sering ia rasakan. Donghae mengalami mimpi buruk berkelanjutan selama tiga bulan awal Ayahnya pergi. Setiap malam kala ia tertidur, dalam mimpinya terbayang jika ia akan ditinggal sendirian tanpa keluarganya dan teman-temannya. Ia bahkan mengkonsumsi pil pelelap tidur setiap malam. Terkadang, bahkan Donghae memilih tidak tidur daripada bermimpi buruk.

Dalam pikiran Donghae, selalu menciptakan kemungkin terburuk, seperti dia ditinggalkan lagi, keraguan lagi. Semua berdampak pada sikap Donghae saat ini. Sejak awal Donghae memang termasuk pemuda yang temperamen. Ditambah dengan _anxiety disorder_ yang ia alami. Donghae berubah menjadi sosok lain. Sosok pemuda yang dingin, agak tertutup dan mudah gelisah. Rasa cemasnya yang begitu berlebihan membuat dia bereaksi begitu keras terhadap permasalahan yang ia hadapi. Donghae menjadi begitu posesif dengan apa yang ia miliki. Ia akan mengungkung sesuatu bahkan orang agar tetap tinggal bersamanya. Donghae akan berubah menjadi pemuda dengan prasangka buruk seperti orang lain meninggalkannya, merebut miliknya. Donghae menjadi pemuda yang takut ditinggalkan. Ia takut orang lain meninggalkannya.

Donghae sempat menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan beberapa orang setelah kematian Ayahnya. Sebelum hubungan tersebut semakin jauh, semuanya kandas, tak ada yang betah dengan Donghae yang temperamen dan posesif. Perempuan itu memilih putus dari Donghae. Tak peduli seberapa menggunung harta milik Donghae. Tak peduli seberapa tampan wajah lekaki itu. Tak ada yang bertahan. Sampai di suatu sore, ketika Donghwa bertemu Hyukjae. _Brand ambassador_ perusahaannya yang diperkenalkansebagai kekasih Donghae.

"Hyukjae-ah, maafkan Donghae," Donghwa kembali berucap. Ia menatap tulus pada kekasih adiknya itu.

Maaf? Kata maaf untuk apa?

"Aku tak pernah menyalahkan Donghae, hyung," suara Hyukjae serak mengucapkannya.

 **.**

 _ **Not a million fights could make me hate you**_

 _ **Jutaan pertengkaran takkan mampu membuatku membencimu**_

 **.**

 _ **Awal pertemuan mereka**_

 _Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya. Rona merah muda menyebar begitu saja di pipinya. Pemuda di depannya itu menatapnya intens. Hyukjae salah tingkah._

 _Entahlah. Sudah berapa kali Hyukjae menggaruk lengannya yang tak gatal. Ataupun memainkan jemarinya gemas, karena ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Di bawah pandangan manik kelam itu, Hyukjae merasa luluh._

 _Bukan perasaan tak nyaman atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, manik itu seolah menelanjangi Hyukjae hingga kedalam. Hyukjae menjadi malu. Tersipu._

" _Biar kuantar pulang," Donghae masih gigih menawarkannya. Pemuda berwajah tampan dengan mata sayu dan bibir tipis itu menatapnya lurus. Teduh kala kelabu Hyukjae bertaut pandang._

" _Tidak perlu repot-repot Tuan Lee," Hyukjae menolak malu-malu. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada._

 _Managernya yang biasa setia menemaninya kemanapun, buru-buru pulang setelah acara taken kontrak dengan perusahaan Donghae selesai. Jessie―manager Hyukjae yang merupakan campuran Korea-Perancis tiba-tiba harus segera pulang, karena ada acara keluarga yang mendadak. Dia tak ikut menemani Hyukjae makan malam bersama para petinggi perusahaan milik Donghae._

" _Aku tak menerima penolakan," tegas Donghae. Terdengar seperti perintah jika kau mendengarnya secara seksama._

 _Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasa terpojokkan. Ia semakin bingung. Ingin menolak lagi, tapi tatapan teduh itu membuatnya lumpuh dan menyerah._

 _Donghae menggamit lengannya. Pemuda tampan itu menarik tangannya lembut. Telapak tangan itu hangat di permukaan kulit Hyukjae. Membimbing Hyukjae untuk berjalan seirama disisinya._

" _Tuan ..." lirih Hyukjae. Masih terkesima, bingung mengucapkan apa._

" _Masuklah. Aku berjanji mengantarmu dengan selamat." Donghae membukakan pintu mobilnya. Menggiring Hyukjae masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang di samping kemudi. Donghae memutari mobilnya. Masih memandang lurus pada Hyukjae yang terdiam. Pemuda itu tak sedetik pun memutuskan tautan mata mereka hingga Donghae terduduk di kursi kemudi._

 _Tatapan intens seperti singa yang akan menerkam mangsanya. Begitu tajam, jernih, lurus dan tak teralihkan. Membuat Hyukjae tak berdaya._

 _Hyukjae merasa ... ia seperti buruan Donghae yang akan menjadi santapan pemuda itu dipenghujung malam. Rasanya membuat Hyukjae sesak bernafas, dan menggila. Tapi, Hyukjae menyukai sensasi ketika manik itu terus-terusan menelanjanginya. Hyukjae suka._

 _Ya Tuhan, Hyukjae bermimpi apa semalam bisa bertemu pemuda tampan yang begitu posesif seperti ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae dan keposesifannya.

Donghae dan kecumburuannya.

Donghae dan keegoisannya.

Donghae dan keraguannya.

Untuk bersama Donghae, Hyukjae mengorbankan segalanya. Pilihan, kebebasannya, impiannya, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Hyukjae seolah tak punya kendali lagi atas dirinya. Ia terlalu menurut pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Sesungguhnya, Hyukjae merasa lelah. Namun, setiap melihat pandangan teduh Donghae. Ataupun bisikan cinta dari pemuda itu. Hyukjae pikir, segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Asal Donghae mencintainya.

 **.**

 _ **Hancurkah? Bisakah kita memperbaikinya?**_

 _ **Bisa kulihat di matamu, kau telah siap untuk berpisah**_

 _ **Jangan berpaling**_

 **.**

Berantakan.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi apartemen ini. Donghae meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Ia memandang nyalang pada jam dinding yang tergantung di apartemennya.

Donghae menghancurkan kamar tidurnya. Ia membuang semua barang-barang yang terjangkau penglihatannya. Melemparkannya sembarangan hingga jatuh berserakan di lantai. Tangannya yang kotor itu berwarnakan merah. Tangan kotornya yang telah melukai kekasihnya. Berkali-kali ia melayangkan pukulan ke dinding ataupun kaca. Semuanya takkan menghapus perlakuan buruknya pada Hyukjae. Sesakit apapun, sampai punggung tangannya membiru dan berubah merah.

Darah itu takkan mampu menghapus kesalahannya.

"Kau bodoh, Lee Donghae!" jeritnya pada pantulan dirinya sendiri. Ia segera melempar botol ke arah cerminnya.

Lemparan itu disusul dengan geraman dan teriakan marah Donghae. Segalanya berubah seketika, saat Donghae berlutut. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar.

Ia merasa begitu bodoh dan menjijikkan.

Lewat tangannya sendiri, Donghae menyakiti Hyukjae. bukan hanya perkataan saja. Tangannya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menggamit jemari Hyukjae. Yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memeluk kekasihnya. Ia sudah menodai kepercayaan Hyukjae. Mengacaukan segalanya.

Masihkah Hyukjae bertahan dengannya?

Yang ia tahu. Donghae menginginkan Hyukjae kembali. Ia ingin kekasihnya.

Dalam pikiran Donghae berputar seperti episode-episode dalam film. Bergulir prasangka-prasangka buruk tentang Hyukjae yang meninggalkannya. Hyukjae yang tak lagi menoleh padanya. Hyukjae yang lenyap dari hidupnya. Hyukjae yang tak lagi miliknya.

Tubuh tegap Donghae gemetar menahan amarah dan tangis yang menguasainya. Pemuda itu lemas. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sekalipun Hyukjae tak mau kembali kepadanya. Donghae akan melakukan apapun, kalau perlu memaksa pemuda itu untuk tetap disisinya.

Tanpa cahaya bulan-nya itu, Donghae tak bisa apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

"Iya, Pa. Aku pergi sendirian," Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya.

"Donghae tak bersamamu?" Ayahnya bertanya dari seberang line.

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar nama kekasihnya itu dilafalkan. Ia merindukan Donghae. Rasa kecewa menyelimuti hatinya ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Namun, Hyukjae merasakan rindu itu menumpuk. Baru beberapa jam mereka terpisah. Hyukjae sadar, ia telah merindukan pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Tidak Papa, Donghae tetap disini. Lagipula aku hanya sebentar. Sampai kondisi Mama lebih baik, aku segera pulang Pa," tuturnya.

"Kau tak apa sendirian? Apa perlu Papa ikut menyusul?" tawar Ayahnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa jaga diri kok. Papa lebih baik fokus pada pekerjaan, jika ada apa-apa aku akan memberi kabar pada Papa."

"Kau tahu, kan? Jika menyangkut tentangmu Papa jadi mudah khawatir. Papa tunggu kabar darimu sayang. Katakan pada Mamamu dan Mark, Papa tak bisa ikut. Sesampainya disana, segera hubungi Papa, kay?"

"Iya, Pa," sahut Hyukjae.

"Hati-hati, _ma chérie,_ Papa menyayangimu."

Kalimat sayang dari Ayahnya itu seolah meniupkan ketenangan pada diri Hyukjae. Kelopak mata Hyukjae terkatup beberapa saat. "Hm, aku juga sayang Papa. Jaga diri Papa ya selama aku pergi. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan Papa," ucap Hyukjae sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

Hyukjae memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia memandang koper yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sudah siap, Hyukjae-ah?" Donghwa bertanya. Ia membawa gelas karton berisikan kopi.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Iya Hyung. Apa penerbangannya sebentar lagi?" ia menunduk memandang jam tangan di pergelangannya.

"Masih ada setengah jam. Ini minumlah," Donghwa mengulurkan gelas kopi yang dibawanya.

"Terima kasih, Hyung," Hyukjae menangkup gelas kopi tersebut. Meneguk kopi itu pelan.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Donghwa bertanya.

"Secepatnya, Hyung. Kalau kondisi Mama membaik, aku akan segera pulang," jawab Hyukjae.

"Apa kau benci padanya?"

Manik kelabu itu menatap nanar. Donghwa mengungkit tentang kekasihnya. "Tak pernah, Hyung. Sekeras dan sekasar apapun perlakukannya padaku. Rasa benci itu, entah kenapa tak pernah muncul. Aku tak bisa membenci Donghae, aku bodoh, kan?"

"Donghae. Adikku itu terlalu keras kepala dan tempramen. Aku senang dia menemukanmu Hyukjae-ah. Tapi yang terpenting, kau bahagia bersamanya. Jika Donghae terus-terusan melakukan hal ini padamu. Aku sendiri yang akan menjauhkannya darimu, Hyukjae-ah," ujar Donghwa. Dari sekian banyak kekasih yang pernah berhubungan dengan Donghae. Hyukjae adalah satu-satunya kekasih adiknya yang membuat Donghwa nyaman. Pada pemuda itu, Donghwa menaruh harapan agar adiknya bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik. Tapi, ia tak setega itu. Mengorbankan perasaan Hyukjae demi adiknya. Jika Donghae terus-terusan menyakiti Hyukjae. dirinya akan bertindak membela Hyukjae.

Ponsel Hyukjae bergetar. Pemuda manis itu memutuskan pandangannya dengan Donghwa. Ia merogoh ponsel tipis tersebut. Menggeser kunci layar dengan ibu jarinya. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Dari nomor yang begitu dia kenal. Semalam, Donghae menerornya dengan puluhan telpon. Hyukjae tak mematikan ponselnya. Ia membiarkan layar ponsel itu menyala. Manik kelabunya menatap nanar pada nama sang kekasih yang tertampil dilayar.

Hyukjae tak ingin mengangkat telponnya. Ia belum siap berbicara dengan Donghae. Namun, kerinduannya akan lelaki itu rasanya begitu menumpuk di dadanya. Jemarinya bergerak menyentuh simbol telpon berwarnakan hijau.

Suara Donghae. Hyukjae merindukan suara kekasihnya. Donghae pintar menyanyi. Suaranya begitu merdu ketika menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan, kini tergantikan dengan suara Donghae yang serak dan panik.

"Hyukjae-ah..."

"..."

"Hyukjae-ah. Kau dengar aku? Jangan tutup telponnya," pinta Donghae di seberang telpon.

Kelabu indah itu berkaca. Mulai mengembun, sebelum sebulir air mata jatuh mulus melewati pipi.

"Hyukjae-ah..." Donghae melafalkan namanya dengan suara serak. Hyukjae tahu pasti, kekasihnya itu tengah diliputi perasaan khawatir, cemas, panik dan amarah.

"..."

"Hyukjae-ah, katakan sesuatu!"

"..."

"Jawab aku, Hyukjae! Tolong bicara sesuatu." Donghae-nya memohon. Hanya saja, Hyukjae tak tahu ia harus berkata apa.

"Hyukjae..." Nada putus asa itu mengalun di pendengarannya. Jika Donghae di hadapannya sekarang. Hyukjae pasti akan berlutut sambil memeluk tubuh itu. Hyukjae akan meminta ampun pada Donghae. Hyukjae akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Donghae. Menjadi tawanan lelaki itu seumur hidupnya pun, Hyukjae rela.

"... kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu, dalnim-ku," ucapan itu begitu pelan. suara Donghae memelan diiringi isakan tangis.

Donghae-nya menangis.

Tangan kiri Hyukjae segera terulur ke atas. Hyukjae menggigit punggung tangannya menahan suara tangisnya. Hyukjae merasa menjadi orang jahat. Ia sudah menyebabkan Donghae menangis.

Hyukjae takkan kuat pergi jika ia mendengar suara kekasihnya. Tak tahan, ia pun mematikan ponselnya. Membiarkan ponsel itu jatuh menyentuh lantai.

Tangis Hyukjae pecah seketika. Ia tak lagi menahannya. Tubuhnya yang terbalut jaket tebal gemetar. Manik kelabunya sudah memerah dan berkilat basah. Puncak hidung Hyukjae merah dan berair.

"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja, Hyukjae-ah?" tanya Donghwa.

Hyukjae tercenung mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Menelengkan kepalanya menatap Donghwa yang memeluknya dari samping. Hyukjae bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?

Sejujurnya, Hyukjae tak pernah tahu.

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan tangisnya pecah. Menunggu tangisnya mereda sampai ia mampu menguasai dirinya untuk berkata.

"Hiks... Aku tak lari dari Donghae, hyung. A-aku hanya ingin waktu. Perasaanku pada Donghae begitu dalam, hyung. Aku takkan sanggup meninggalkannya."

"Sebesar itukah perasaanmu?" Donghwa mengerti akan satu hal. Adiknya beruntung. Donghae sangat beruntung menemukan Hyukjae.

Sebesar itukah? Hyukjae tak mampu menimbangnya. Ia tak mampu menyebutnya dalam nominal. Yang ia tahu pasti, ia merasakan hatinya sudah sepenuhnya dimiliki Donghae.

"Yang kutahu, aku sangat mencintainya, hyung."

 **.**

 _ **Dan yang kupinta saat ini hanyalah waktu**_

 _ **Aku hanya perlu satu hari lagi**_

 **.**

"Hyukjae-ah..." Donghae segera bersuara kala panggilan itu tersambung.

"..."

"Hyukjae-ah. Kau dengar aku? Jangan tutup telponnya," pinta Donghae. Ia merindukan suara Hyukjae yang melafalkan namanya dengan sayang.

Hyukjae-nya tak berbicara apapun. Ia tak menjawab sedikitpun. Ya Tuhan!

"Hyukjae-ah..." Donghae melafalkan namanya dengan suara serak.

"..."

"Hyukjae-ah, katakan sesuatu!"

Perlukah Donghae mengiba?

"..."

Ketika senyap masih menyapa telinga Donghae. Hati Donghae terasa tertekan. Sakit.

"Jawab aku, Hyukjae! Tolong bicara sesuatu." Donghae memohon, meminta. Bila perlu ia akan berlutut asal Hyukjae membalas ucapannya.

"Hyukjae..."

 _Kenapa masih hening, sayang? Kenapa tak menjawabku?_ Batin Donghae begitu tersiksa.

"... kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu, dalnim-ku," ucapan itu begitu pelan. Suara Donghae memelan diiringi isakan tangis. Ia putus asa. Ia benarbenar takut Hyukjae-nya meninggalkannya.

Panggilannya terputus. Donghae meracau tak jelas ketika senyap menyapanya dari seberang line. Hyukjae menghentikan panggilannya.

Pikiran waras Donghae seakan lenyap begitu saja. Kotak pikirannya selalu menggulirkan skenario menakutkan tentang Hyukjae yang pergi meninggalkannya. Donghae ingin mengenyahkan semua itu.

Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Hyukjae akan tinggal. Jikapun lelaki itu pergi, ia harus melawan Donghae lagi. Donghae takkan melepaskannya semudah itu.

Seperti kesetanan. Donghae mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia melesat pergi. Tanpa menutup pintu apartemennya. Donghae segera berlari menuju parkiran, mengambil mobilnya dan mencari Hyukjae. Kalau harus mencari sampai ke penjuru Korea, ia akan melakukannya. Asala ia bisa mencegah Hyukjae pergi.

Semalaman, Donghae tersiksa dengan perasaannya. Pikiran yang berkecamuk. Ia menangis tanpa henti. Tertidur kala kelelahan menderanya. Terbangun lagi saat mimpi buruk menghantui Donghae. Mimpi buruk yang berlakon dirinya dan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang berlari pergi, dan meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae akan melakukan apapun, apapun itu, asal Hyukjae tak meninggalkannya. Asal Hyukjae tak pergi.

Dia berharap satu hal. Hyukjae tak pergi. Meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 _ **Dan waktu, kau telah menangis begitu lama**_

 _ **Waktu, dan kau beruraian air mata di saat aku menulis lagu ini**_

 _ **Jangan pergi ...**_

 **.**

Mobil Donghae melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi bak seorang pembalap liar di arena. Donghae sudah mencari kekasihnya itu di rumahnya yang dulu. Donghae bahkan pergi menemui Ayah Hyukjae. Namun, Ayah Hyukjae tengah tidak berada di rumah akla Donghae datang.

Tak putus asa. Donghae mendatangi mantan manager Hyukjae―Jessie. Ia bertanya pada wanita itu. tapi, jawaban yang dilayangkan Jessie tak membawanya menemukan kekasihnya.

Layar ponsel Donghae menyala. Menunjukkan sebuah panggilan masuk atas nama Kakaknya. Nama Donghwa tertampil jelas di layar. Donghae membiarkan panggilan itu berlalu. Tak mengangkatnya.

Panggilan kedua dilayangkan ke ponselnya kembali. Donghae mengacuhkannya lagi.

Panggilan ketiga. Haish, Donghae mengangkatnya cepat. Ingin rasanya memaki seseorang. Mungkin ia akan meneriaki Hyung-nya untuk berhenti menelpon. Bagaimana jika Hyukjae-nya menelpon ketika Hyung-nya menelpon? Donghae takkan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Donghae, kau dimana?" Donghwa bertanya. Suaranya agak serak dan bergetar.

Donghae diam sesaat tak berniat menjawab. Maniknya masih menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Donghae, jawab aku," Hyung-nya itu tak putus asa. Masih menyerukan nama Donghae untuk menjawab.

Donghae berniat untuk mematikan panggilan itu. Yang menjadi fokus Donghae hanyalah satu. Hyukjae. Ia ingin segera membelah jalanan. Menemukan kekasihnya itu. mengurungnya dalam pelukan. Hingga Hyukjae takkan sedetikpun lenyap dari pelukannya. Ia sudah resah. Pertengkaran terakhirnya cukup hebat dengan Hyukjae.

Donghae merasa dirinya terlalu bodoh, tak langsung mencegah kekasihnya itu pergi. Ia malah memberikan kesempatan pada Hyukjae untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu. Semalaman, Hyukjae tak kembali pulang. Donghae menunggu kekasihnya itu di apartemen. Namun, Hyukjae tak muncul. Hingga pagi menjelang pun, Hyukjae tak muncul.

Terlalu resah, Donghae memutuskan untuk mencari Hyukjae. ia akan menemukan Hyukjae, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan menemukan Hyukjae.

"Donghae, dengarkan aku! Kau dimana?" Donghwa bertanya. Nada khawatir sangat terasa dari suaranya.

Lagi, Donghae tak menjawab.

"Ini tentang Hyukjae," sebaris kalimat yang diucapkan Donghwa mampu menarik fokus Donghae.

Tangan Donghae masih memegang kemudi. Ia masih menekan gas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil Audi putihnya itu masih membelah jalanan dengan kencang.

"Katakan Hyung," balas Donghae tak sabar.

"Jawab aku dulu, kau sedang di apartemen, kan?" Donghwa bertanya tentang hal itu lagi.

"Cepat katakan, atau kututup Hyung," seru Donghae.

"Pagi tadi, aku mengantar Hyukjae pergi ke bandara, ia menaiki penerbangan ke Perancis," Donghwa mulai menjelaskan.

Donghae memegang kemudi erat. Hyukjae-nya pergi. Berani sekali Hyukjae-nya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Donghae..."

"Aish! Aku harus mengejarnya, Hyung," tukas Donghae. Jalan yang tengah dilalui Donghae berlawanan arah dengan Bandara _International_ Incheon. Ia harus segera kesana. Segera menyusul kekasihnya itu.

"Donghae, dengarkan aku!" Donghwa menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Apalagi Hyung," racau Donghae.

"Donghae, Hyukjae menaiki pesawat KR 0809, apa kau mengerti?" Donghwa sepertinya tengah bermain tebak-tebakkan.

"Katakan dengan jelas Hyung," titah Donghae.

"Hae... apa harus kukatakan secara gamblang?"

Donghae merutuk. Lintasan untuk memutar arah masih jauh. Ia tak punya waktu. Ia membanting stir untuk memutar arah. Donghae mengumpat sebal ketika di hadapannya banyak mobil yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tahu tindakannya melanggar hukum. Itu jalan satu arah, tapi Donghae seperti kesetanan menerobos jalur satu arah.

"Cepat katakan Hyung," perintah Donghae lagi.

Suara klakson dari mobil di depannya mulai menggema. Donghae menyipitkan matanya. Ia berusaha menghindari mobil yang melaju kearahnya.

"Hae, dengarkan aku... Hyukjae-ah, kekasihmu―"ucapan Donghwa terhenti. Ia mendengar Hyung-nya itu menghela nafas panjang. Sebelum suara Hyung-nya mengalun lagi di telinganya. Donghae sudah tak terfokus lagi, ketika sebaris kalimat di ucapkan Donghwa dengan suara serak.

" _Pesawat yang ditumpangi kekasihmu, jatuh menghantam bumi, Donghae-ah."*_ _)_

Kalimat itu terngiang di telinga Donghae. Berulang kali terputar dalam hitungan detik. Pertahanan Donghae seolah roboh seketika. Fokusnya hilang. Ketika poros dari rotasinya lenyap.

Donghwa menyerukan nama Donghae berulang kali. Tapi, adiknya itu tak mengindahkan sedikitpun.

Dalnim-nya, cahaya bulan-nya. Seketika Donghae merasakan hantaman keras di dadanya. Sesak menyerbu dadanya. Membuat tenggorokannya tercekat, susah untuk bernafas. Panas. Maniknya memanas, buliran air mata sudah menggenang disana. Padahal belum ada hitungan detik berlalu.

Kemudi masih ia pegang, semakin erat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kakinya masih menginjak gas dengan ganas. Sampai Donghae lupa. Sampai Donghae tak mengindahkan segalanya.

Dalnim-nya. Bohong, kan? Dalnim-nya masih baik-baik saja, kan?

Pertemuan terakhir mereka, Donghae membuat Dalnim-nya menangis. Cahaya bulannya bersedih karena emosi dan keegoisannya. Donghae belum sempat mengucapkan maaf. Donghae belum sempat mengecup sayang bibir ranum itu. Donghae belum sempat meyakinkan cintanya lagi pada Hyukjae.

" _Pesawat yang ditumpangi kekasihmu, jatuh menghantam bumi, Donghae-ah."*_ _)_

Kalimat itu terulang kembali.

Sebelum suara hantaman keras terdengar. Batu jalanan yang terpental, dan benda baja itu terseret menghantam pembatas jalan. Menimbulkan percikan api yang disusul suara benturan dan decitan yang memekikkan telinga.

Tubuh Donghae terpelanting ke depan. Menubruk dasbor mobilnya dengan keras. Kepalanya begitu sakit saat hantaman keras itu tak hanya mengenai tubuhnya. Bau anyir menyeruak menusuk hidung.

"Hyukjae-ah..." bisiknya tanpa suara. Donghae mengerjapkan kelopak matanya begitu pelan. Rasa sakit yang menghujam kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya begitu menyiksa. Penglihatannya mulai memburam.

Di depannya sosok pemuda yang ia cintai tengah melengkungkan senyum. Hyukjae-nya tengah mengulas senyum terindah dengan manik kelabunya yang hangat memandangnya berbinar. Hyukjae-nya yang indah mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae.

"Donghae-ah, ayo pulang,"ajak Hyukjae dengan suara riang.

Donghae masih berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Mengerjapkannya berulang-ulang. Sosok Hyukjae di hadapannya mulai mengabur. Donghae ingin sekali menyambut uluran tangan itu. Meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menggamitnya erat. Namun sulit, ia tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya sedikitpun.

Begitu lemah. Tubuhnya begitu lemah. Donghae ingin segera menyambut Hyukjae. ia tak ingin Hyukjae pergi tanpanya.

"Hyukjae-ah..." bisikan Donghae tanpa suara tersebut mengalun sangat lirih. Penglihatannya semakin memburam. Sosok Hyukjae-nya mengabur. Tergantikan dengan gelap yang mulai menyerang Donghae.

" _Pesawat yang ditumpangi kekasihmu, jatuh menghantam bumi, Donghae-ah."*_ _)_

Terulang lagi. Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Bersama hilangnya cahaya bulan milik Donghae.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

 **Beberapa minggu sebelumnya.**

 _ **Maka disinilah kita sekarang**_

 _ **Di tempat dimana mentari begitu dekat dengan samudera**_

 _ **Teramat dekat hingga kita bisa saling berhadapan**_

 _ **Saling bertanya, apakah kita bisa bertahan**_

Ayunan dari tali itu bergerak pelan. Kedua tubuh yang tengah berbaring di atasnya bergelung nyaman. Donghae mengajak Hyukjae singgah ke salah satu villa milik keluarganya yang berada di Pulau Jeju. Mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur selama tiga hari.

Deburan ombak bersautan. Suaranya indah, mengalun di telingan Hyukjae. Pemuda itu mengatupkan kelopak matanya. Membiarkan sang bayu bermain dengan anak-anak rambutnya.

"Kau suka tempat ini, sayang?" tanya pemuda yang tengah berbaring di bawahnya. Donghae mengusap punggung Hyukjae lembut. Ia mendendangkan lagu lirih bersamaan suara sahutan ombak.

Begitu menyenangkan. Hyukjae yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Donghae, mengangguk pelan. Ia menyamankan tidurnya dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Disini nyaman," bisiknya sambil memejamkan mata. Membiarkan angin mengalun lembut mengusik dedaunan yang menghijau di pohon.

Mentari masih takut mengusik pagi. Terlihat malu-malu di ujung sana. Jingganya belum membulat sempurna. Hyukjae menyimpan memori ini dalam kotak ingatan. Kenangan tentang pagi indah dalam pelukan Donghae dan suara bisikan angin pantai yang menderu keras.

"Hyukjae-ah," panggilan itu begitu lembut.

Hyukjae bergumam menjawabnya. Ia terlalu menikmati ayunan perlahan dari angin. Hangat tubuh Donghae dan sejuknya angin berhembus. Memabukkan Hyukjae.

Tangan Donghae menggapai jemarinya. Ia mendekatkan jemari itu ke bibirnya. Mengecup satu persatu jari Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku," Donghae berucap tulus.

Manik mereka bertemu pandang. Kelabu indah itu bertemukan hitam kelam. Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup sayang dagu Donghae. "Maaf untuk apa?"

Sedih. Raut sedih yang tergambar di wajah Donghae. Tanpa menjawab pun Hyukjae tahu kata maaf itu terucap untuk apa. Kata maaf itu teralun dengan alasan apa.

"Karna mencintaimu," jawaban Donghae menohok hati Hyukjae.

Apa yang salah dari perasaan cinta?

' _Karna telah menjadi monster mengerikan, yang begitu mencintaimu, Dalnim-ku,'_ Donghae mengucapkannya di dalam hati. Ia menyadari segalanya. Temperamennya. Kegelisahannya. Semuanya salah. Ia menyadari Hyukjae-nya terluka. Keduanya sama-sama terluka. Hingga, rasa ragu itu pernah sesekali hinggap. Namun, baik Donghae dan Hyukjae. Keduanya sama-sama membutuhkan. Ingin bertahan. Sesulit apapun.

"Tak apa, Donghae-ah. Cintai aku, sepenuh hatimu," suara Hyukjae yang lembut, mengalun bersama bisikan angin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _*_ _)_ _Satu baris kalimat itu merupakan kalimat favoritku di ff_ _ **Antara**_ _ **Aku, Kamu, dan Rumah Kita**_ _karya_ _ **NatureMature.**_

 _Dan untuk_ _ **charadeath,**_ _disini tak dicantumkan di awal. Karena yah, biar alurnya lebih spontanitas dan tak tertebak saja. Maaf untuk alur endingnya yang angsty. This is the painfull farewell, ya menurutku begitu._

 _Maaf untuk penggambaran karakter Donghae dan Hyukjae disini. Donghae yang temperamen dan mengidap anxiety disorder. Lalu, Hyukjae yang terkesan maso. They're so broken, fuckable and messed up. Tapi, di dunia nyata pasti ada pasangan seperti mereka. Aku hanya ingin berbagi ide yang aku salurkan lewat fanfic ini. Semoga kalian suka._

 _Pelukan dan kecupan manis untuk kalian:_

 _ **Choco137, kartikawaii, rianalupamelulu, lee ikan, hh, D.E.K, , nyukkunyuk, xiuxian13, mizuky yank eny, ahahyuk, haehyuk86, kakimulusheenim, aquila03, rani. gaem. 1, Wonhaesung Love, Lee Haerieun, jewELF, TakanOnodera, Haehyuklee, sugarplum137, TiasPrahastiwi, HAEHYUK IS REAL, isroie106, dekdes, eunhyukuke, hyunfujoshipper, yuyuyu, Haehyuk546, NovaPolariself, naehyuk61, nurul. p. putri, yungyung, nyoman. sulandri, Polarise437, NkPark, unyuk, cho. w. lee. 794, babyhyukee.**_

 _Oh iya, doakan untuk sidangku ya. Biar lancar dan sukses. Mohon, review?Atau favorit?Atau follow?_

 _Thanks guys._


End file.
